


Afterglow

by Lizardbeth



Series: Tales of the Storm [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: Sigyn hasn't forgotten, even if Loki wishes she would.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> at tumblr, @gaslightgallows requested ""Did you think I forgot?" (UtS, Loki/Sigyn, post-first sexytimes);
> 
> This fits into the Understanding the Storm verse. You don't need them for this snippet, but if you're new, Sigyn in this 'verse is not Aesir,

* * *

Loki coiled a lock of Sigyn’s golden hair idly around his finger, while the rest of it fanned across his chest. Her head was pillowed on his other arm, her breath hot and still rapid against his skin as they both calmed down. Her body pressed against his side, soft and warm, and she seemed to have no inclination to move.

All the broken shards within seemed whole in that moment of peace. He was here, with her, and the cold shadows of death and pain seemed far away. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, after the silence had lingered. 

“Thank **me**?” he stirred to side-eye her. “For what?”

She chuckled and teased, “Were you not paying attention? Or do you have such a short memory?” 

He groaned. “I know what we did. I don’t know why you would thank me for it. Unless it was particularly good.” He thought she’d enjoyed it and he’d at least not embarrassed himself, but he knew he’d do better next time. Which, if she thought _that_ had been amazing, next time he would have to leave her speechless. “Was it? Is that why?” 

She poked him in his very ticklish side and he twitched. “Hush. It was good, but no, I was thanking you for… accepting me. For wanting me,” she added, more softly. “For letting me be myself.” 

He smoothed her hair along the side of her head to her shoulder. “As you do for me.”

She lifted her head, rising up on an elbow to look in his face, and her hair felt like a whisper as it shifted on his skin with her movement. The slight point of her ear parted the molten gold of her hair on one side and he could scarcely look away, amazed that someone so magical had chosen to be with him.

She pulled his attention back, saying, “But I haven’t. Not to the same degree, at least.” Her free hand slid up his chest to his cheek. “You still wear the Aesir skin.”

He froze. She hadn’t brought it up in weeks, so he hoped the idea had been buried.

“Did you think I forgot?” she murmured, her eyes gentle. “I remember that beautiful face I first saw.” 

“Beautiful?” he choked out in disbelief. “You’re beautiful, I’m--”

Her finger slipped to his lips to stop the word from coming out. “Beautiful,” she insisted. Her fingers wandered over his cheek and across his forehead before tracing his nose. “Let me show you.” 

“Here? Now?” his voice wobbled, unable to withstand this sudden gentleness. He really should have expected it, but still felt caught off-balance, reeling from her insistence to see what she remembered.

“Here. Now. Always,” she promised. “All of you.” Her hand slid down to his chest, right above his heart. He felt her seidr swirl around and through him. It was a power held out in offer for him to take and use to shift, when his own powers were still embers. 

He didn’t truly need it. Reverting was nearly automatic once he willed it, but he joined his power with hers anyway, just to feel it. Her eyes flared with surprise, as they merged, two fires becoming a seamless whole of green and gold. And it wasn’t only power, it was her emotions laid bare for him to sense - wonder and love and acceptance that rushed in to fill all the cracked places within him.

It was easy then, to trigger the change and let it wash over him. He braced himself for shock or horror, as she watched the blue rise in his skin and the red fill his eyes.But instead her smile widened, and he could feel only her delight, pure and true.

An anxious voice in the back of his mind whispered -- she couldn’t mean it, he was disgusting and loathsome, he didn’t deserve any of this-- but then her mouth found his and quieted the doubt.


End file.
